


13:01

by parksungjin (koosjunhoe)



Series: ATEEZ [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosjunhoe/pseuds/parksungjin
Summary: “I hope that was what you were thinking about doing, because I definitely want to do that again.”
Relationships: Song Mingi/You
Series: ATEEZ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561765
Kudos: 11





	13:01

## [13:01]

Mingi knew he was a terrible kisser. 

He didn’t take it personally at this point. He knew that would either get way too into it, that he was too touchy, that he used too much tongue, that he was too talkative; the list went on for _far_ too long. 

Despite not taking it personally, everyone around him knew that it got him down sometimes and they tried to encourage him that it was a personal preference and unfortunately he hadn't yet found someone who liked _his_ way of kissing. Which was… a fair point. Trust Hongjoong to know exactly what to say in such an awkward situation. 

Unfortunately, and despite their best efforts to convince him, Mingi never actually believed that he would find someone who liked the way that he kissed them and often it would leave him fearful of what the future would hold. Everyone he liked saw him as this tall guy who loved himself, who had a deep voice and a caring personality, but as soon as they realised he would hand his hands in their hair the minute they kissed, that he would talk to them halfway through and joke about whatever was on his mind, they would immediately see him as someone… else.

Yeah, Hongjoong and San thought the exact same thing when they listened to Mingi complain to them, pacing back and forth as he explained his worries that one day he would have to kiss _you_.

And Mingi couldn’t bare the thought of disappointing you of all people.

He looked to you like you were the sun, the moon, and every galaxy that laced the sky from here until the end of time. Each word that left your lips meant so much to him that he couldn’t bare the thought of you not liking him for something as stupid as a kiss. 

So no matter what Hongjoong said, nor San, neither of them could convince Mingi that some part of you wouldn’t care for how he kissed you, because you liked him for who he really was. 

Mingi really should have trusted them more, actually. 

He had avoided the topic of _kissing_ so damn hard that the word altogether, as well as any words that sounded remotely like it just in case he messed up and accidentally said something which took you off topic. That wasn’t to say, however, that the topic at all left his mind. 

Because every time he looked up to you there was one thing running through his mind over and over; he very much wanted to kiss you and his own self doubt was the one thing stopping him. He didn’t want to disappoint you in anyway, or for you to see him in a different light. He only wanted you to look at him with love and admiration and he wasn’t going to get that if he kissed you.

“Did you see the comeback?” 

Mingi’s eyes widen when he realises he’s blanked what you just said whilst being so deep in his thoughts. He feels bad and continues to feel bad when he realises he has no clue as to what you’re talking about. “Uh… yeah?”

“I didn’t know you were a fan,” you answer, smile playing on your lips. He realises you’ve caught him out and he’s surprised that you don’t get annoyed at him for it. “You remember when you told me that their music wasn’t very good… sorry if you think I’m boring.”

Mingi frowns, leaning forward as he shakes his head. “No, _no_ , you're not boring! I was just… thinking about something.”

“Like what?”

“It was just…”

He’s not sure how to answer you. Would you like it if he was outright? Would you prefer if he just kissed you and _showed_ you what he was thinking about? You’re not going to hate him for that right?

Oh god there are a billion questions running through his head and he can’t process just one thing at a time. He’s stuck somewhere between you and the kiss and whether you actually like him in that way (yes he’s blind, he’s so stupid when he comes to anything to do with love). He realises he’s being stupid when he spends the entire time staring at your lips, but he doesn’t register that until you start moving towards him and he panics because _why_ are you doing that. 

It makes him feel numb at first when you lean over the table. He knew you always smelled nice but when you’re that close to him, closer than each of the times he’s hugged you, he gets the distinct scent of unsweetened lemon with rose and maybe some ylang-ylang. Your touch is soft as your hand embraces his cheek, and when he feels your lips on his he’s overcome with the taste of cherry, sense loaded with jouissance.

He’s surprised that you welcome his laughter against your lips, even if it breaks you apart for a moment. He’s said before that he has a habit for nervous laughter, though never went any further. He does his best to contain his excitement but his fingers end up twisted through you hair, his other hand on top of your own. He panics again when you deepen the kiss and catch him off guard, though he’s surprised when you don’t roll your eyes and pull away when he gets completely lost in the feeling of _you._

No, you don’t care for all the flaws that others pointed out in him. You keep that pretty smile and you look to him with nothing but love and care. His blank expression is mostly because his mind can’t process what just happened. It’s okay, though, as Mingi will remember his first kiss with you for the rest of his life. 

“I hope that was what you were thinking about doing, because I definitely want to do that again.”


End file.
